lost_cities_keeperfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Book 8: Unknown/@comment-37719459-20181208144819
Just FYI, this is super long. It's my theory about what probably will happen in book 8. Overview: ''' '''Title-- Legacy Cover--Keefe, Sophie and Fitz (In that order) standing very close, with Sophie enhancing both of them. Here's generally what I think will happen: The book starts out with Keefe or Dex talking to Sophie. They'll have already learned about what happened with the match, and they'll be talking it over with her, or talking about something else so that Sophie doesn't have to bring that up (They know her super well--they'll know which she'll prefer). ' '''She doesn't know how to tell Fitz about the match, because obviously he's too wrapped up in his awesomeness to notice anything about Sophie, so--SHOCKER--she doesn't tell him at all. When he finally figures it out, he BLOWS UP at Sophie, ranting about why she should have told him. But at the same time, Fitz is hesitant about dating Sophie if it means constant scorn. Between the anger issues and the hesitancy, Sophie realizes she deserves better than Fitz--but tries very hard to break up with with Fitz without hurting him. She starts hanging out with Keefe more, because Dex is gone with Tinker, and they get to be really close friends--nothing more, because Keefe is keeping to his promise about only doing what she wanted. ' '''Linh is going nuts about how Tam joined the Neverseen. She knows it was necessary, but she still doesn't like it, and asks Sophie every night to reach out telepathically to him and ask him to come back. He's convinced he's found the REAL caches, because as the new Shade they'll have to tell him stuff, like how to access the caches (which probably has to do with something like shadow-conjuring or something, and they might not trust him at first, but he probably is willing to "prove" himself--he's a lot more darkish and willing to do that than Keefe. He finds the caches and during a battle, appears and gives the caches to the Black Swan, but Lady Gisela or someone hits him with a truly lethal sopordine dose. They get the caches, and Linh goes Scarlet Witch on the Neverseen (I don't know, sucks all the moisture out of five people/other sentient species' bodies and uses the water to drown five more people or something. I don't know, sorry for the morbidness.) Everyone gets back to safety (except Tam RIP) and hold a funeral. Bronte and Tinker disappears with Dex working on making new weapons, and these *real* caches--which they know is real because they manage to find a Secret, and to fit my plot theory, it's an abandoned facility in the Forgotten Cities. It's in the caches because it was originally created by the Ancient Council. Yes, the Council made a facility for testing humans because they were also--but blotted it out from their memories to take away the guilt. Vespera found it, but found it too "inelegant" and made Nightfall in Atlantis. Anyway, I'm off on a history tangent. That was the Forgotten Secret. On with the plot. They learn more about the nature of this facility in the Forgotten Cities--the Forgotten secret comes with a handy-dandy Wikipedia link about human experimentation facilities--and so when Keefe realizes what his mom had been planning, his Sanity SHATTERS Naturally, Fitz tries to comfort Sophie, who's freaking out. Fitz realizes how much of a bad friend he had been to Keefe and vows to make it right if he ever wakes up. Sophie realizes she can save him, and immediately goes into Keefe's mind with Fitz watching what Sophie sees in Keefe's mind through their connection, she Enhances Fitz and he sends the energy back. As she's searching for part of him, she sees a gold memory, and realizes just how much he cared about her, and how hard it must have been for him when Sophie and Fitz were kinda-dating. She gets ready to inflict positively, from her heart, and--surprisingly--it was much easier to heal him and convey how much she cares for him than she thought. He comes back, and, between her getting to know him better from the "epic Fitzphie fail" and how easy it was to inflict love to him, and the gold memory, she is REALLY grateful that he's back. Nothing more than that happens because Keefe had already decided to take it slow. Later, when they're fighting, she leans a lot closer to him. Anyway, this is all the shipping stuff that happens for the rest of the book. Climax: They're in the facility in the Forgotten Cities, fighting in Tam's memory (Tam is the first mjor character to die besides Forkle One) and to fight for equality and safety of humans. They take over the hideout, but Lady Gisela and Ruy and Gethen get away. Fintan joins them and agrees to work with the newly formed and newly-recruiting Neverseen in order to get rid of the Black Swan. ' '''Cliffhanger: I'm not completely sure. Maybe, all things considered, as they're escaping, they bring down the entire city with them. ' '''DUN DUN DUN!!!!!